wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mauryan Guard
The Mauryan Guard are the elite Astra Militarum regiments that hail from the verdant jungle/hive world of Maurya located in the Segmentum Tempestus. Regiments recruited from Maurya are most known for there skilled line infantry & there elite shock troops pulled from there mountain tribes called Gurakas. Mauryan are a naturally fearless culture but the guraka tribes are what cemented that to the Praetorian overlords and later the Imperium as a whole. 'Regimental History' First founded from the fires of revolution the original incarnation of the Mauryan Guard were civilian scratch companies following the rebel cells, charging into the Praetorian defenses with a fervor akin to to that of chaos cultists and using there stolen weapons to take the next line of defenses. After the war was won the Sultan restructured the militias into real military regiments. when Maurya was found by the Imperium there regiments were quickly added to the Imperial Auxilia or Imperial Army, the predecessor to the Imperial Guard, and sent to bring compliance to other worlds. For over 10,000 years Mauryan guardsman have fought xenos and heretic forces in the name of the Imperium, including participating in the Siege of Holy Terra at the end of the Horus Heresy. 'Homeworld' The planet of Maurya and its unique blend of cultures & environmental dangers gives them a varied combat force. Also its industrial and technological output greatly increase the effectiveness of the Mauryan Guard. They have ample armoured vehicles and special weapons to get there missions done. 'Notable Battles & Conflicts' *'First Greentide Campaign (200-233.M25)': Large campaign waged against the Ork empires surrounding the planet. eventually ended in a Mauryan victory at a huge cost. *'The War for Independence (953.M27)': After hundreds of years of praetorian occupation rebel cells unleash a massive assault across the planet. Most of the hives fall to the rebels but the capitals garrison held out due to a large amount of heavy armor backing them up. This forced the rebels to storm the fortress used by them & after 3 days of combat that ended with a brutal melee fight in its hallways as the rebels surged into firing zones. Over 7 million Mauryan were killed before the last praetorian soldiers were killed and the planet free of their grasp. While the war on the planet raged the Praetorians in the orbital stations and moons quickly left or were killed by the workers around them. When Praetoria sent a second wave of soldiers on the planets personal flagship it was taken out with orbital defense batteries and swarms of fighters within 5 minutes of leaving the warp. After this Praetoria signed a treaty and officially ended the occupation of the Onkar System. *'Siege of Terra & the Great Scouring (014-021.M31)': Though Maurya participated in most of the Great Crusade its most storied engagement was the final battle between the forces of Chaos under Horus and the Imperial forces under the Emperor on the surface of Holy Terra itself. Due to a chaos plot to destabilize Maurya using the Thuggi, a planet wide chaos cult that still operates in a limited fashion, to assassinate senior military leaders so that they could not help Terra in the coming siege. Though they did disrupt the Mauryan's ability to fully commit to its defense the venerable Shivea's Wrath, ''an Apocalypse-class battleship fully loaded with attack craft, along with a few escort frigates was able to reach Terra and deployed its ad-hoc Contingent before a titan legion was able to hit the weakest flank of the palace defenses. This valiant action cost the Mauryan dearly with the loss of over half of the ground forces, but also destroyed the chaos titans bearing down on the besieged palace. the ''Shivea's Wrath and its escort frigates provided orbital weapon support to the ground forces as well as squaring off against the chaos armada ending with the destruction of the escorts and dozens of traitor ships. it then participated in the Great Scouring where the ship harassed chaos warships up to the Eye of Terror. This ship is still the flagship for the Mauryan PDF fleet & is still used to put down the myriad of raiders in the nearby systems. *'The War of the Beast/Second Greentide Campaign (544-546.M32):' The biggest ork assault ever in the planets history. It is unknown how many died but it is estimated to have included over 100 billion Mauryan civilians & soldiers. Much of the planets already depleted military forces were utterly smashed by the seething tide of ork pouring from there attack moon, it ended up becoming a war of scratch companies mixed with guard units in a similar manner as there war against Praetoria. The Shivea's Wrath personally destroyed the attack moon with repeated blasts of its Nova Cannon straight down a damaged barrel while dozens of other warships swarmed the ork fleet in a pitched naval battle. Even when it was boarded by hundreds of ork the ship continued to fire until the moon's core exploded out into a fragment hail of apocalyptic proportions. Most of the smaller ships within direct line of sight of the moon were obliterated outright along with most of the ork fleet. while Maurya did get hit with several pieces its orbital defenses blasted much of the smaller debris into cosmic dust while the remaining navy used their weapons to sear away the larger pieces as best they could. *'Onkar Crusade /Third Greentide Campaign (960-966.M34)': Known as the Third Greentide Campaign to the Mauryan. A several years long defensive campaign against Ork that had taken root near Maurya in the Onkar system. The Ork had taken over several outlying planets along with there fortified outposts before making a hard push to Maurya itself. Besides the millions of Mauryan Guard, PDF, and civilian militia forces there were of several various Astartes chapter's including the Void Paladins & there army of human serfs. After six years of bloody jungle fighting Imperial forces were able to clear the jungle temple complex used as the main ork stronghold and shortly thereafter crushed what remained of the Ork threat in the system. *'The First & Second Battle of Samana (578.M36 )': Valiant last stand on the planet Saragarhi during a chaos uprising that swept across the entire planet between its garrison of 30 from the 63rd Renjara Regiment's 11th Company and over 20,000 cultists whipped into a blood frenzy. The outpost was located on a ridge overlooking a massive valley down below with the loyalist town of Samana in the middle of it, also two forts located north & south of the outpost were garrisoned but constantly fending off raiders. When the cultists horde was spotted the garrison of guardsman tried to signal the forts for reinforcements but raids in there areas made it impossible for at least 24 hrs. They voxed the town of Samana to to be ready to defend itself from cultists and then they decided to make the outpost a last stand if need be to keep the enemy from reaching the peaceful farmers living in Samana. The cultists tried several times to push through the gate but were repulsed by the defenders overwhelming firepower from its heavy weapon emplacements, but on the 5th assault they were able to take the gate and push toward the inner tower where the rest of the defenders had already taken cover in and poured out as much munitions as possible before the cultists swarmed the bottom levels and butchered any they found, evidence shows that the defenders fought a savage melee outside the entrance to the vox tower. The last survivor, voxman for the outpost Pvt. Gurmukh, killed dozens trying to reach the top most level before they just burned the entire tower down with him in it. Over half of the cultists were estimated to have died in the attack to the mauryans 30. The rest of the 63rd arrived the next day & the much quicker Second Battle of Samana erupted as the guardsmen took a bloody vengeance on the cultists found there. Due to the courage of the outpost garrison they cultists were unable to take the town in the valley below since they were busy scavenging to replenish there meager munitions & replace there dead when the 63rd attacked them from all sides. Lt. Ishar Singhe & the rest of his men were revered as heroes to the Saragarhites & all of Maurya when word got back home. *'Sabbat Worlds Crusade (755-801.M41):' Several contingents were sent to help break the deadlock on the secondary front & for over a decade had been grinding away the enemies defenses and manpower at such a cost that eventually the second front broke and a bloody victory was achieved. it is estimated that over 12 million Mauryan died in the crusade. *'Second & Third Wars for Armageddon (941-943 & 998-999.M41):' Mauryan regiments were some of the many sent to help fortify the planet from massive WAAAGHs. Currently a full contingent is spread out over the sub sector to help protect it from another Ork invasion. *'The 13th Black Crusade (999.M41-Present)': The 1st Contingent was part of the massive defense of Cadia & took horrendous losses in that battle as well as the retreat to the fallback point on the fortress world of Troii. It is here along several layers of fortress worlds and other entrenched systems that the imperial defense against the coming chaos hordes will be held. A reinforcement contingent was already en route to Cadia when the great rift opened and now it is trying to safely get to Troii & add its considerable manpower to the defenders without being swallowed by the warp. 'Regimental Organisation' Regiments use much the same ranks for officers & enlisted soldiers as well as overall organisation as most infantry regiments. The biggest difference of a Mauryan regiment and a normal regiment is the use of a pysker as an adviser to many commanding officers, this practice forces some of the more puritanical generals to assign extra commissars in case the pysker loses control to the warp though due to there psyker training schools on Maurya very few ever do. 'Recruitment & Training' The Mauryan's natural skill with tech allow them to create many different things in there home system that end up supplying there regiments like high quality plasma weapons & armored vehicles. There soldiers are known for improvising random things in an emergency on a battlefield like remote explosives or breaking into secure areas by rewiring electronic locks. All officers must pass a simplified version of guraka basic training to even be considered worthy of leading a Mauryan regiments into combat that includes basic tech training. There unique shock troops are mostly recruited from there mountain people the guraka, even naming the elite units after the tribes, who are also seen as elite mercenaries all over the galaxy. The punishing environment and culture of the people who live in them bred very tough soldiers that are fearless even in the face of brutal certain death. Known for wearing a brimmed hat instead of a turban & using there unique forward curved war knife called a kuhkrei. Rajjut soldiers are often put into jungle fighter regiments since they are already experts at that style. Mosr Rajjut soldiers wear some kind of animal skin or trophy with them into battle, often whole regiments would have a single type as there patron totem. They are also commonly seen joining the guraka regiments since there are far more Rajjut than Guraka to fill the ranks. Another type of elite soldiers are the Renjara, a term connected to the low-gothic term "Ranger", that operates as light infantry shock troops mixed with scouts, giving it enough flexibility to deal with any threat thrown at them. Most Renjara come from a Sekh background as the Guraka and Rajjut already recruit regiments with there own strengths. 'Combat Doctrine' Though they field every type of regiment normally seen in the Guard they are mostly known for there line infantry regiments skilled at defensive actions, quick moving mechanized regiments, and of course the guraka shock troops. They use a lot of psykers compared to most regiments but with there cultures history with them they are used to being near them. Almost every regiment has at least one psyker, with the title of Guru, as an adviser to the commander but many have a few others to more directly help the companies in combat. They often use specialist regiments made up of veterans like the Renjara which are light assault troops used to quickly respond to various threats, or smaller units like there psyker platoons of guraka guarding several combat psykers. Regiments are often grouped together into a contingent of about 5-10 but sometimes up to 20 or more if supporting a crusade or a war near there home system. These contingents travel on board naval ships also crewed by mauryans. This makes the contingents much more close knit than other battle groups, especially between the infantry and the navy which usually have an unspoken rivalry in other battlegroup's of this style. 'Wargear' Hell Cannon While the Mauryan Guard still uses Lascannons and Multi Lasers for static defense or basic Guard or PDF regiments, one of the more widely used Mauryan Guard special weapons is the Hell Cannon: a cross between a Lascannon, Hellgun, & an Assault Cannon. It has multiple barrels like a rotary weapon though they do not rotate, in its autofire mode each barrel, equal in to a Hellgun on full power, fires in sequence to mitigate heat buildup while laying down a blistering rate of fire. It can also fire all of the barrels at once at a single point like a lascannon but with much more penetration power at the cost of fire rate so the weapon system can cool down, also firing it this way wears it down faster but can punch through almost any armor or shield short of a titan. It is used to give Heavy weapon squads as well as Armoured & Mechanized units a more varied weapon system, the vehicle mounted variants have 3 degrees of movement for each barrel to stay on target at range but infantry squad variants do not it as it takes extra space for the cogitators to process the minute angle changes on a moving target for all of the barrels. * Mauryan Pattern Leman Russ Annihilator- Uses twin linked Hell Cannons instead of basic Lascannons as its main turret and can quickly switch from anti infantry to anti armour as needed. It usually has sponson mounted weapons, a pintle autocannon though some have twin linked autocannons, as well as many of the secondary additions like smoke launchers, searchlights, a missile launcher, or a camo net. This variant also makes for an excellent tank destroyer as its turret can still move and track targets unlike an actual tank destroyers main weapon and when both Hell Cannons are used all at once they can punch through almost any armor or shield short of a large titan or voidship. * Mauryan Pattern Chimera- There variant replaces the main turrets Multi Laser with a single Hell Cannon, almost always has a pintle heavy stubber or autocannon for close range support. It is used as the main pattern for elite regiments in the Mauryan Guard like the Guraka & Renjara, also used as a command vehicle for senior officers of the Mauryan Guard & the local PDF. Some variants are used as tank destroyers with a second hull mounted Hell Cannon that can fire independently or slaved to the main turret if they face the same direction, there speed and mobility more than able to flank and repeatedly hit a tank in the weak points located on its rear and sides, though they are more often used as a command vehicle for a squadron of Mauryan Annihilators for the same purpose. Command versions often have pintle mounted twin-linked autocannons and a hull mounted Plasma weapon to sear away armour and infantry alike. Siege variants have large hull mounted Melta arrays and thicker armor to safely get a squad through a breach and into the heart of enemy defenses. Plasma Weapons Maurya uses older templates for its local plasma weapons, and while many actual forge worlds improvised to end up with a lesser product Maurya was able to keep up limited production of higher quality variants that went to the more elite Imperial organisations like the Inquisition or the Adepta Sororitas. Even so the veteran troops within the Mauryan Guard like the Guraka & Renjara make use of these high end plasma weapons over flamers when possible. Standard Wargear The following is a list of the wargear normally available to a standard Mauryan guardsman: *'Mauryan Pattern Lasgun' - Slim but hardy lasgun with a collapsible stock and furnished with the hard woods of there home jungles. It also has a shot counter, and the ability to handle many different modifications like a foregrip, longer or shorter barrels, & various scopes. It has a hardened barrel for longer firefights or for use with a hot shot pack, an upgrade common with the Renjara who favor light but hard hitting weapons. *'Secondary Pistol' - Either an Auto pistol or a Las pistol depending on preference and mission needs like covert units will use a suppressed auto pistol while line infantry use las pistols to fire more overall shots. Either way they carry roughly the same amount of extra packs or magazines as they do for there lasguns. *'4 Charge Packs' - Charge Packs are powerful capacitors used almost exclusively by Imperial laser weapons. The potency of a Charge Pack varies depending on the class of the weapon. In all cases, it provides shots equal to the weapon's full magazine value. *'Krys '- A wavy bladed dagger, often with ornate engravings when owned by an officer, used as a bayonet or combat knife by almost every Mauryan soldier for 1000s of years. They can be passed down through a family for generations. Some coat there blade with poison or acids from the jungles to kill enemies easier. *'Kuhkrei' - Large forward curved knife used by the guraka tribes & to a lesser degree the Rajjut for utility and defense, it has been adopted as the main combat knife for all Mauryan shock troops. Most of them also carry a krys for bayonet use or as a back up blade. *'2 Frag Grenades' - These explosives use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments to fill a given circumference with deadly shrapnel, making this grenade a potent anti-personnel weapon. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. *'2 Krak Grenades' - Krak explosives contain powerful concentrated explosives that have been shaped to punch holes in armoured targets such as vehicles or bunkers. While stronger than Frag Grenades, Krak detonations do not produce a blast effect and their more focused explosion makes them less practical for use as an anti-personnel weapon. *'Mauryan Imperial Guard Uniform' - Mauryan guardsman almost always have the famous tightly bound turbans instead of a normal helmet, along with simple tan or green fatigues, a leather gear harness & bandoleer, and boots combined with leg wraps to deal with varying terrain. Rajjut wear finned turbans & Gurakas wear brimmed hats instead of turbans. Officers have much more ornate uniforms on par with the parade dress uniforms of other regiments. Mauryan uniforms and headgear have flak plates installed or available to offer basic protection. *'Poor Weather Gear' *'Rucksack' *'Micro-Bead' - A Micro-bead or Comm-bead is a short-range radio wave communication device worn in the ear, good for communications out to about one kilometre (depending on weather conditions and the intervening terrain). Each fits discretely in the ear, with higher craftsmanship models nearly undetectable in casual inspection. *'Respirator' - A simple breathing mask that covers the nose and mouth or entire face, these offer much better protection than filtration plugs and are used by Guardsmen in toxic environments or during attacks by chemical or even biological weapons. *'Survival Kit' *'Basic Toolkit' *'Mess Kit & Water Canteen' *'2 weeks' Rations' *'Blanket and Sleep Bag' *'Rechargeable Lamp Pack' - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. *'Grooming Kit' *'Dog Tags' *''The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer, for the punishment is severe. The Primer is a basic guide to life in the Imperial Guard and the tactics employed by its regiments. Even elite Imperial troops like the Guraka often times still rely on its advice. 'Notable Regiments' 1st Mauryan Contingent: The biggest contingent of Mauryan forces, with over 30 regiments under its umbrella & lead by General Sarama Barhari. First formed to combat the Ork empires around the Segmentum prior to the Great Crusade. They were the contingent sent to Terra during its Siege at the climax of the Horus Heresy. Was part of the massive imperial defense of the cadian gate and suffered grievous casualties holding there ground on the frontline & currently they are cutoff from Terra by the Great Rift & chaos forces outside the Cadian gate following the destruction of Cadia. They are setting up on the fortress world of Troii as part of a defensive barrier to keep the 13th Black Crusade from spreading further or at least slow it down enough for a full Imperial response. 1st Guraka “the Sultans Own”: Regiment of about 10,000 elite Guraka that are the honor guard for the Sultan of Maurya, they defend his palaces and main places of work as well as anywhere he goes. Also send out advance teams anywhere he is about to go outside of his normal places. Due to most sultans being fond of hunting expeditions there main enemies tend to be the jungle beasts of Maurya & Thuggi ambushes though with feral ork being found in increasing amounts there job has only gotten harder. 7th Jungle Fighters Regiment: Elite light infantry regiment of jungle fighters. Excel at ambush and dense vegetation combat. Most of there members are rajjuts and thus are already used to the harsh conditions of jungle living, They use striped jungle camo for there uniforms and also use a type of predatory feline the size of a large horse called a Sheerkan from Maurya as a type of mount & as a fighting beast when needed. Currently helping stamp out a chaos uprising taking root in the jungles of Amazo. 63rd Renjara Regiment “Sword of Ishar”: Legendary regiment to the Mauryan people. Its 20 companies of Renjara, local term for a cross between a type of light infantry shock trooper & a scout, have been tested against every enemy imaginable from Ork warbosses to Chaos terminators to Tyranid hive tyrants and come out on top. Currently part of the 3rd Contingent fighting eldar on the agri world of Barye. Number around 40,000 at full strength. 532nd Combat Engineer Regiment ”Magadrha's Best”: Regiment of variously skilled underhive gangers from the capital hive as well as the lesser hives, many of the members join as a way out of punishment for there crimes or because they wanted out before a gang war got them killed. They excel at working behind enemy lines as saboteurs striking comm towers & barracks, as well as any type of urban warfare like hive assaults. They do not do well with commissars or other foreign superiors. 843rd Aero Wing Regiment: Due to the traffic between the moons and the planet they started training and fielding there own fighter and bomber regiments. The 843rd is one of the biggest of these with thousands of various aerial/void vehicles like Lightning fighters, Marauder bombers, and several rarer variants. Currently they, along with 9 other regiments, are en route to reinforce the 1st Contingent on Troii. 12th Armored Regiment: The biggest armored regiment from Maurya with over 19,000 vehicles from Sentinels to Baneblades and over 100,000 crew and support personnel. Currently they, along with 9 other regiments, are en route to reinforce the 1st Contingent on Troii. 89th Jungle Fighters Regiment "the Bengal Guard": The personal forces of Lord-Militant Pranav Chandra, the Bengal of Maurya. They wear a jungle camo with Jaguar skin sashes with officers wearing a bengal skin cloak as well. 404th Voidborn Regiment "the Nobodies": Old superstitions cause Mauryan to be distrustful of voidborn, considering them to be unlucky. This makes most voidborn Mauryan become pilots, naval crew, or join a regiment like this one. They guard the colonies and moons from assault as well as boarding actions on enemy vessels within the system or any kind of 0g environment. The 404th ''are premier stealth assault troops for boarding actions on enemy starships or orbital stations with a focus on close range combat with chainswords and lascarbines when there not silently cutting down enemy crew with a krys & suppressed autopistol. 'Notable Members' '''Lord-Militant Pranav Chandra, the Bengal of Maurya' - The most senior commanding officer of the entire Mauryan Guard, he oversees contingent deployments as well as regimental foundings. Nicknamed the Bengal of Maurya due to his rajjut upbringing and for his very aggressive tactics when he was a field commander, to this day he still runs patrols into the jungles to hunt feral ork. Has the 89th Jungle Fighter Regiment as his personal guard of loyal rajjut tribesmen. General Sarama Barhari - Commanding officer of the 1st Contingent that was deployed to the defense of Cadia but after the loss of the planet has taken her remaining forces to Troii in an attempt to create a bulwark to try and stem the coming hordes of chaos. She practices her swordsmanship daily and uses twin power swords with one being a relic passed down her family, as well as a plasma pistol she modified herself to be much safer for ranged combat. General Survjit Khosla - Commander of the ground forces sent to reinforce the 1st Contingent on Troii. Has 10 regiments ready to fight and help there comrades. Due to the Dark Rift he has several of his senior staffs psykers assisting the ships navigators in figuring out the navigational needs once they cross the Rift and lose sight of Terra. Admiral Sidhu - The commander of the naval fleet being sent to reinforce the 1st Contingent on Troii. He has 17 warships including his daughters battleship, the venerable Shivea's Wrath, normally kept near Maurya due to its age and history it was determined that now more than ever it was needed to go into the fires of war. Guru Navin Haumik - Spiritual adviser to General Barhari and the most senior psyker in the contingent, commanding the other psykers in there deployment and use. He has known Sarama since she received her first regimental command and has stayed with her for several decades. Colonel Vinay Patil - The leader of the 12th Armored Regiment. An overweight and balding older man, he feels that he should have retired long ago. Has a Baneblade as his personal tank customized for long range fire support and is a skilled tactician with tanks. Longtime friends with General Khosla, they both went to officer school together. Currently on his way to Troii along with the rest of a reinforcement fleet for the 1st Contingent. Captain Ishar Dhruv - Fast talking hiver named after the hero of another renjara regiment, his childhood dream was to command the same type of regiment & live up to his namesakes legend. He comes from a very poor background for a Mauryan officer, climbing his way up with sheer luck and willpower. Enjoys glory-sticks and drinking expensive amasec as his ways of living the good life. He also has an inner circle of degenerate friends within his company & regiment overall that run the black market for much of the contingent, the commissariat have investigated him after they were tipped off but were unable to find anything. Commands the 4th company of the 121st Renjara Regiment, a 7 platoon company within a 16 company regiment. His company consists of his command platoon, 4 assault platoons, & 2 heavy weapons platoons to back them all up. The 121st is part of the 1st Contingent on Troii and was on reserve duty during the brunt of the fighting on Cadia thus was spared losing very many of its members, making them some of the fresher and more able Mauryan soldiers available. Captain Jasmeen Sidhu - The captain of the Mauryan flagship, the venerable Shivea's Wrath, normally kept near Maurya due to its age and history it was determined that now more than ever it was needed to go into the fires of war. Though a young senior naval officer by most standards her test scores and abilities in real combat have more than proved her skills, her powerful family not even having to pull any strings once she finished her schooling. Her father tried fast tracking her to high command to keep her away from war but even his superiors wanted her to have a real command and thus she was given control of a mostly honor guard style command with little else to fight than a small raiding flotilla every few years or so until the current deployment to Troii. Lieutenant Ishar Singhe - Legendary leader during the First Battle of Samana. After being injured during the enemies breach into the inner compound he held the doorway into the bottom of the tower and killed dozens with his Krys and chainsword before being cut down by an autocannon, to this day the "Ishar stance" of wielding a krys and melee weapon is a symbol of warrior defiance in certain death. His childhood friend & psyker-Adjutant incinerated 3 cultists before he was cut down at the gate alongside his master. 'Relations' 'Allies' Tenebris Shades- Astartes chapter that has requested the 1532nd on several occasions and considers them some of the best humans for the high risk black ops that chapter often undertakes, like undermining the life support functions of a chaos hiveworld. Troii - Troiites consider the Mauryan a hardy and tenacious breed. The 13th Black Crusade has forced the different regiments to work together to hold out as the force of Chaos bear down on the waiting fortress world. [[Void Paladins|'Void Paladins']]- Prior to there renegade status the Void Paladins helped defend the Onkar system from an Ork WAAAGH, even being the chapter that destroyed the ork stronghold within the jungles of Maurya. Ever since then they have been friendly with each other, though there renegade status has slowly eroded there alliance by M42. 'Enemies' Arch Enemy - Though the Thuggi try there hardest to corrupt the Imperium they, and all of the chaos life, are held at bay. Several Black Crusade splinter fleets have tried to conquer the system but the inhabitants have fought back with extreme fervor. Ork - The most obvious enemy to the Mauryan Guard are the Ork raiders that have attacked the system since before the Occupation. There are even feral ork on the planet itself from Blood Axe mercenaries that escaped into the jungle when there Praetorian masters were killed. Praetoria - After they fought for independence Praetoria has never accepted them as a neighbor or ally. There regiments often have duels and bloody fights whenever they are on the same frontline. There are even times when there naval patrols will run into each other and fight it out for a few salvos. Thuggi - Almost every Mauryan loyal to the Emperor has a deep hatred for the Thuggi but even so they still find a way to worm there spies into every contingent and hive. 'Notable Quotes' Feel free to Add your Own 'By the Mauryan Guard' 'About the Mauryan Guard' Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Line Infantry Regiments Category:Maurya Category:Light Infantry Regiments